This project will partner The Museum with researchers from local health science organizations, including the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) and Duke University Medical Center, to create an interactive exhibition and a series of monthly public programs. Investigate Health! will further understanding of children's health issues as visitors: 1) experiment with the science behind these issues, 2) discover that individual choice impacts well being, and 3) explore associated health science careers. The Investigate Health! project will produce a 2,100-square-foot resident exhibit containing hands-on manipulatives, interactive computer programs, a staffed laboratory area, and a resource center. The exhibition will be accessible to children and adults of diverse backgrounds and physical abilities. The 500-square-foot staffed laboratory area within the exhibit, called Health Lab, will give visitors opportunities to interact with Museum staff, health researchers, and teenage volunteers as they use scientific instruments for more in-depth explorations. A resource center within the resident exhibit will provide a comfortable place for visitors to research emerging health-related issues and gather information about accessing health care. The Health Investigator Series, monthly public programs cosponsored by the region's world-renowned medical schools and health research organizations, will bring scientists and health care professionals to speak directly to the public about the frontiers of research influencing children's health and the career opportunities available in their fields of expertise. Investigate Health! will reach more than two and a half million Museum visitors, local teachers, and teenage volunteers who will visit the resident exhibit during its life span (ideally, seven years) and take part in the enriching public presentations connected with it.